Future GridTech
by ValorRose
Summary: LEGACY. Ch. 2 ADDED! The day after Tron Legacy events. Characters/Pairing: Edward Dilinger, Sam Flynn, Alan Bradley, and Quorra. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

HERE BE SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED TRON OR TRON LEGACY YOU WILL BE SPOILED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Title: Future GridTech

Characters/Pairing: Edward Dillinger, Sam Flynn, Alan Bradley, and Quorra. Friendship.

Summary: The day after Tron Legacy events, how Sam took over Encom.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I only get paid for working retail during the holiday. Made by a fan for fans.

Note: If you like please tell me I will continue.

Edward had woken up that morning to a curious message on his phone. The voice was familiar though he had not heard it in years. "Meet me at the tower, 9:30." Was all it said. The owner of the voice knew that he would figure out who it was and would follow through.

Edward had not seen Sam Flynn in 11 years. Not since Edward's father had come home from jail and found out his only son and heir had been friends with his enemy's son. Not since his father had made him choose between his future and a childhood friend who just wanted to play doubles on a rudimentary arcade machine in a bad part of town. Not since his 16th birthday when Sam had called his phone thirteen times asking where he was and why he wasn't at his party.

Eleven years that had shaped him into the man he was, the head of Encom's software design team. Edward was not unhappy with his choices, he looked at those times as more innocent and carefree. However after what had happened the night before he knew his eleven years without Sam Flynn in his immediate life was over. He smiled and got dressed.

He ate breakfast in silence contemplating what he would see in the newspaper that morning. After the open release of their latest "most secure" software he couldn't believe that the Encom's stock had done very well. He wondered if his suspicions about Sam Flynn's involvement in the corporate espionage was correct.

He resisted turning on his pad and looking up Encom's stock. He headed out the door at 8:30 allowing himself time to get through traffic. His driver was waiting for him as he stepped out of his house.

"Good morning Joe." He stated smiling and getting into the car.

"Good morning Mr. Dillinger." The driver said somewhat surprised by the greeting from the usually quiet employer.

"Straight to the tower this morning."

"Of course sir."

Edward was still thinking silently when he heard the com open up and a static voice stated a few words. "Sir I think you should hear this." It sounded worried but before he could respond the radio was heard through the speakers of the limousine.

"This is an exclusive for our local station. We have just confirmed that Encom will be releasing a statement this morning at 11 o'clock their own CEO Mr. Mac...I'm sorry their must be a error..." The radio announcer paused and seemed to be listening to someone the audience could not hear. "Mr. Sam Flynn?" The radio announcer seemed to be too unsure about the name to put any emphasis or surprise behind it.

Edward raised an eyebrow and pressed a button on the touchscreen controller in front of him. "Thank you Joe."

The radio turned off and the rest of the drive was silent.

The first thing Edward noticed when he saw Sam after eleven years was how much he had grown up. He was not the nerd he knew when they were 16. He looked like he had been working out and had gotten more time outside then in front of a computer screen. He had to keep up on some of Sam's life since he was the largest share holder of Encom and made his mark every year. He was actually more surprised that it took him this long to take back his father's company. Even though Mackey repeatedly gives Dillinger the credit for the companies success, Edward knows that his father is not the reason. He read his father's trial files he saw the evidence; he knows his father was guilty of stealing Kevin Flynn's programming for _Space Paranoids. _ Encom's succeeded because of Kevin Flynn not despite of him.

He only recognized one other figure in the room other then Sam, Alan Bradley. He knew Bradley would be given back control if Flynn ever took back Encom. Bradley was like Sam's surrogate father since Bradley's wife and child had died in childbirth almost 25 years before. After his wife's death Alan had become Kevin Flynn's shadow and right hand man. He remembered when he was younger that Sam had called him Uncle Alan.

The other person in the room was a young woman. She stood behind Sam's right shoulder. She seemed uncomfortable in her cotton shirt and pants. She kept balancing on one foot then the other as if bored with the events that were going on around her.

"Hello Edward it's been a long time." Sam stated he looked at Edward as if trying to find out how he felt and if they were on the same side. Edward did not hide anything from his face, he was unhappy that Sam had taken the company back in "this" way but happy that he was back. He wanted to go back eleven years and rekindle the friendship they had had when they were 16. Sam understood what he saw and relaxed noticeably.

The young women froze and looked at Edward as if seeing him for the first time. Her eyes seemed to be able to see into his mind and read his thoughts. She was different somehow but he didn't know why.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the other side of the door. Loud voices could be heard. There was a penetrating yell and a female voice trying to calm someone down.

Sam smiled as if excited for this confrontation. Edward noticed the women tense bending slightly, he observed as she reached behind her back as if looking for something. He became curious and confused as Sam touched her hand and pulled it forward to her side. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her. As this was going on Alan had stepped in front of all three of them; he was ready to stand between them and the angry ex-CEO that was about to come through the door.

Sam was a little surprised by how much Dillinger had not changed. He still wore glasses had the same hair cut as he had when he was 16, he was still tall and thin. Sam had tried to plan out what exactly he was going to say to his old friend. However everything had gone out the window when Ed had walked into the room.

Sam could feel the tension coming from Bradley who had disapproved of keeping Dillinger. Quorra who only knew from the stories Kevin Flynn had told her that Bradley was to be unquestionably trusted, she associated the name Dillinger with Tron and Flynn's first enemy master control. She was nervous but it was more because she was still getting used to her own body. She felt hunger, she bled and she had to learn to use the bathroom. Sam tried to forget the ordeal it had been to explain all these new senses and features of her now human body. Quorra would not touch any computers, she had stayed close to Sam while he spoke to everyone he met at Encom.

Sam had explained quickly to Bradley who Quorra was and where Kevin Flynn was. Alan had asked what he planned to do with Mackey and Dillinger. Sam had explained his plan and Bradley had tried to argue. Sam knew he needed everyone on his side so he couldn't start firing people; purging Encom of those who had 'tainted' his father's company's image. He knew the first person he needed was Ed and he had already put into motion plans for Mackey.

Sam heard the commotion out side the closed office door and smiled. He had prepared all night for this confrontation; he was ready. He felt movement beside him and glanced to his right. Quorra was bending down in a defensive position, her hand instinctively looking for her disk on her back. He instantly placed a hand on hers reassuring her with a smile that she didn't need to fight, that they were going to be okay. He turned back around to face the opening door and noticed Alan had stepped in front of them. Instantly he remembered the stories of Tron and how he had protected his father. His father had described Tron to look just like Alan, younger but still like his surrogate father always protective and faithful to his family and Encom.

The doors burst open and an angry seething ex-CEO of Encom walked through. "What is the meaning of this." He yelled trying to pull himself away from the guards who were trying to keep him from getting too much further into the room.

"Mr. Mackey you are relieved of your duties as CEO of Encom and have been given the job as head corespondent of our international team. Let him go gentlemen."

"No I will not stand for this." Mackey yelled interrupting Bradley. He looked past Alan and to Edward his face turning from hatred to disdain. "You...how could you let this happen? Your father..."

"My father has nothing to do with what is going on here." Ed stated angry that Mackey kept bringing his dying father into the conversation.

"You will regret betraying your father son, you have not heard the last of me Flynn." Mackey stated. He stepped forward. Until that moment Quorra had not moved but she had had enough of the yelling, she knew this man was an enemy to Flynn. She stepped in front of Sam and looked at Mackey.

"Leave now Mr. Mackey you are not welcome here anymore."

"This company will fail under your father's antiquated ideas of neutral systems and freedom for the grid." Mackey stated looking over Quorra to Bradley and Sam. He looked down at Quorra and smiled menacingly Quorra had a flashback to how she felt when Clu was looking her over. "Tread lightly ISO the security of your maker is more vulnerable then you think."

Quorra was taken back by these words. But it wasn't her who reacted, Sam stepped forward. "How do you know about the ISO's?" Sam asked.

Mackey just smiled and glanced at Ed and then back at Sam, "Did you really think your father was the only user who frequented the grid?"

"You are dangerously close to loosing any position here, tell me where you learned of them." Sam stated again his hand forming fists. He stepped closer to Mackey dangerously close to threatening him.

"Too late I already quit." With those words Mackey turned around and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Future GridTech Ch. 2

Characters/Pairing: Edward Dillinger, Sam Flynn, Alan Bradley, and Quorra. Friendship.

Summary: The day after Tron Legacy events, how Sam took over Encom.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I only get paid for working retail during the holiday. Made by a fan for fans.

Note: Make sure you have read ALL of chapter 1 first, I have updated it since first posted.

Quorra had experienced confusion before. Unlike programs on the grid the ISO's could 'think' for themselves because of their _DNA_ like programming. Because they could think they could feel; she knew what devotion and heartbreak were, even though she wasn't programmed to know those feelings. When she had come to the User's world with Sam she experienced all of the things she had read about in Flynn's books. She had not realized she would be so overwhelmed by them.

At the moment confusion and anger were coursing through her veins. She didn't know why she felt like clenching her hands into fists and slamming them into something. _How could this enemy of Flynn know about her? How could he know about ISOs? Who was he? How dangerous was he to Sam Flynn? _

"You have a way into the grid?" Sam was asking Edward Dillinger. This man who looked to be about Sam's age felt different to her then Sam or Alan. She stared at him as if she could get answers by just looking.

She then noticed Alan holding a pad, something to connect to what Alan and Sam called the internet. Sam had described it as a system of many interlocking grids, all connected on vast highways of light. Quorra was afraid of the vastness that he described but she also was drawn into the idea of going back to the grid and what she had known for many cycles as her home.

She stared at the pad just liked she had done to Dillinger only a few seconds before and she saw movement. She could see the programs moving inside the pad going about their business following their user's orders. It was all so real and yet she was just an observer from the outside. Then she noticed something was wrong, the programs seemed to be moving slower then they were suppose to, something was dragging them down. She looked closer; delved deeper into the pad's grid and noticed shadows on top of many of the programs backs. They were almost invisible unless you knew where to look. She was curious and suspicious of these shadow programs so she decided to follow one back along its coding to its maker.

She didn't realize that as she was staring at the pad in the middle of the Encom office that she had ceased all other functions of her body. She didn't realize that she needed any of them, but in the real world, a real body needs to breathe.

"My father spoke of grids, systems, and laser designs to get him in and out." Dillinger explained. "But he never actually showed me."

"Does he have a lab where he works?" Sam asked he seemed eager to get to this grid that Mackey had spoken of. Dillinger noticed Sam's reaction to Mackey's statement about the young women being an ISO, he didn't know what it meant; however he was curious and wanted to help.

"My father fell sick many years ago, he has lung cancer." Dillinger explained. "He used to work at a lab not far from here, but it was locked after he fell ill."

"We need to go there now..." Sam stated, he turned to see Quorra fall to the ground, her lips were blue with loss of oxygen.

"Quorra!" Sam yelled worried. He bent down near her unmoving body. He pressed his fingers to her neck and felt nothing.

"Sam she was not meant to be..."

"No we have to get her inside the grid, now." Sam stated determined. He picked up the limp body of the unconscious girl.

"How will getting her digitized help?" Dillinger asked.

"She is from the grid." Sam explained as he opened the door and quickly went towards the elevators. "Call your driver tell him to meet us at the back entrance."

Dillinger was about to ask how she could be from the grid but he followed Sam's request first. When he had hung up the phone Alan and Sam were in a heated debate.

"She is not meant to be here Sam. This proves it you have to let her go." Alan stated.

"No. Dad believed it was possible so did Clu. We have to try its like her systems shut down but I can tell she is still alive. I have to believe she is still here." Sam was saying.

Alan seemed to want to argue some more but stopped himself. Like his determination and belief that Kevin Flynn was still alive over the last 20 years; Sam believed he could help Quorra.

"Okay could someone explain to me what is going on." Ed asked confused.

"You remember the stories my dad would tell of Tron?" Sam asked, he sounded serious.

"Yes, bedtime stories of heroes on the Grid fighting Master Control." Ed stated.

"They weren't stories." Sam stated. "My father was stuck in the grid for the last twenty years because his own program believed that our world wasn't perfect. Those built from our world, who have DNA like ourselves were not meant to survive. Quorra is the last of her kind an ISO-morphic being a combination of DNA and digital information."

"How?"

"My father had his theories but he was unable to test them. I really don't know, he believed the ISOs were the key to all the problems we have here." Sam explained. "He died allowing Quorra and I to escape."

"Escape?"

"The program that had trapped my father was trying to get out. He had plans to overwhelm our world, he would have been unstoppable. They are not truly human so they are not able to be killed. My father believed the ISOs would bring peace, Clu only wanted destruction."

They had reached the ground floor. "Alan I want you to stay here." Sam stated he pulled the necklace off his neck and handed it over to Alan. "I will page you if I need you."

"Sam I don't think you should do this alone." Alan protested.

"I'm not alone I've got Ed to help me out. Don't worry Alan whats the worse that can happen?" Sam smiled trying not to show his uneasiness. He knew something was not right something was going on in the Grid and he needed to figure out what it was. Alan nodded and placed the necklace over his head.

Edward had watched this scene in confusion. Something was significant about that necklace but he didn't know what it was. Alan knew, he seemed to understand why Sam wanted him to have it. "Whats on the drive?" Edward asked as they walked towards the awaiting limo.

"Tron." Sam stated as if the word would mean something to him.

BREAK

Quorra felt cold, very cold. She didn't know where she was but she knew it was wrong, she was in trouble. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. All was black, emptiness, and cold. She tried to move but it was as if her body was numb. She couldn't feel her toes, her fingers, or her nose. She didn't smell, she didn't breathe, she just existed, and she was cold.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" An ambient voice said from everywhere and right in front of her.

She tried to respond, to speak her mind, to make a point; but she did not have a voice or a mouth to speak with.

"You have no body to move with, no mind to use, no voice to speak. You are just data moving through an empty blackness of space; free of the user, the maker and those who wish to hurt the worlds outside of this." The voice had a strange accent different from Sam, Kevin, Alan or Edward.

Quorra tried to struggle she was being held against her will, she was not just data she was an ISO, she had the ability to breath in the real world, to feel in the system. She was not like any other program on the Grid.

"You are unique, you will help me live, you will help me survive." The voice stated, Quorra could feel herself being manipulated as if hands were moving her body to where the voice wanted her to be. She tried to resist but she had no strength of will, she couldn't hold back as she was edited. Something was wrong though she still was there after many twists of the coding after many turns of her mind, she still could think for herself. She was still an ISO, unique and with free will.

"I might not be able to get to your sequencing without your body but that does not matter. I will find a solution, I will be back on the grid soon. No one not even Tron will be able to stop me when I get to the root of your code, I will be master of the grid again." The voice and the feeling of his presence left after those words. Quorra waited in the cold dark and hoped that Sam would find her soon, she feared another enemy of the grid was forming. Her instinct told her that he was not new to the grid at all, she felt something eerily familiar about the program that had just tried to manipulated her.

The darkness did not bother her with feelings of fear, regret, or impatience. She could think and that is what she did, finally the connection came to her. The program had felt familiar because she had met it before, the program felt like Dillinger.


End file.
